


Fated Reaction

by phoenixjustice



Series: Batman-Heroes Crossover-verse [1]
Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-S2</p><p>...something inside him twists painfully at the sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fated Reaction

Prompt: "karma"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Perhaps it was fate that caused it, but two months to the day that he had put Kensei down into a coffin, all hell had broken loose. A new virus (not the Shanti; this one made the Shanti virus look tame) was released and killed many people, and stripped many of their powers. Hiro was one who had been lucky enough to keep his powers, others hadn't been so lucky.

The heroes banded together and it was learned that it was Angela Petrelli who had loosed the virus, or rather, she had used her power of persuasion to make Sylar do so, Sylar who had actually felt remorse for it and was now on the side of good.

The heroes were on the run from Angela and her hoard of villains she had released from Level 5, never staying in one place for long. It was during one of these jumps that Hiro found something else that changed.

He left after teleporting, going to a graveyard; feeling the need to go there. He walks through the large graveyard, passing by his father and mother's graves, bowing low in respect, pushing up his glasses back on the bridge of his nose as he walks further along.

He stops in front of a grave, eyes wide as he sees its emptiness; it looked like it had been dug up recently.

"Hello, carp."

He whips around at the sound of the voice, and something inside of him twists painfully at the sight of the man in front of him, his heart racing in his chest.

"K-Kensei--"

He starts to reach for his sword, but finds himself hesitating.

Adam holds up a hand. "It's all right, carp. I'm not going to do anything. I've...had plenty of time to think," this was said with a slight bitterness, but not as much as expected. "And I know now what I've done wrong and what was done to me. The past is my fault, you betrayed me, but I let it go too far. The virus...I wouldn't have taken things so far if Angela hadn't _persuaded_ me to. I know now she did that; I remember it. I was still so angry at you for what you did, and for what _I_ did, but I never would have used the virus."

His eyes pierce Hiro and Hiro holds back a shudder at the look in them.

"You hurt me, carp." Adam walks forward. He runs a hand down Hiro's cheek and he can't help but shudder then. "I _love_ you and you betrayed me. But that's the past. I want to focus on the present."

Did the sword saint truly say that?

"I love you too." Hiro whispered.

Adam leans in and kisses him gently.

Behind them, the sounds of explosions hit the air and Tokyo burns.

 


End file.
